motorcityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KyuKyu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Motorcity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Motorcity (series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Reply Look, I'm doing what I can. Please do not call my work "crap". I haven't been able to make the infoboxes for the characters yet, which I will do later today. I am not the admin on this wiki, you need to realize that. I am waiting for the adminship to be given to me by Wikia, as I have made an adoption request for it. Also the thumbnail things work best in an infobox, please realize that. Scourge the Exile (talk) 12:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to make the infoboxes right now, so now the page will look better. Scourge the Exile (talk) 19:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) You don't need so much info in the infobox. All you need is what I put on the No. 2 page. Scourge the Exile (talk) 20:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I removed it because I will make a page for the season 1 episodes later. ;) Scourge the Exile (talk) 21:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) The species thing is also there because of the infoboxes I will be making for R.O.T.H. and Cyborg Dan. Understand now? Scourge the Exile (talk) 21:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind if I renamed the episodes page "Season 1 Episodes"? It's what all wikis do, even if the show has only 1 season. Scourge the Exile (talk) 21:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Most of my friends and some experienced admins on many wikis have told me that the edits I've made on the Motorcity series page are the right ones. Could we just let it all to rest with the page, please? It's getting on my nerves terribly. Just leave it as I edit it, if you don't mind. I just want this to get out of the way forever. Scourge the Exile (talk) 21:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I have made an adoption request for this wiki, and when the request has gotten approval, it will mean I will become an admin. As an admin, I will make the series page that way, and I will wish to keep it that way. The info I put on the page is what a real TV show wiki does, and that is why it should be there. Please just let the page be. It's getting too annoying to me. There are many pages to edit, and you do not have to care just about one. There are pages on some wikis I don't like either, but I don't completely change them like you have done. Let's just leave the page as it was, please. Scourge the Exile (talk) 22:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, that user thought about what he said, and now he's decided to support my decision to become admin. Please, I want to leave the page thing behind, and to do that, please leave the page as many believe it should be. Really, all you're really going to do if you leave is hurt yourself. Would you mind just leaving it behind? Scourge the Exile (talk) 22:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Look, I don't lie. And if you want to see why the guy, DarkShadowDragon, agrees with me, look at the Spyro wiki. If he didn't trust me, I wouldn't be an admin there. He believes me to be a trustworthy person on that wiki and also on this wiki, as me and him have worked together on what to do. If you don't trust me, to be an admin, then it's your choice whether you want to leave or not. If you want to leave, it's your choice. I won't stop you. I'll just be sadly watching you go. Scourge the Exile (talk) 23:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC)